


Fate By Moonlight

by TheStorywriter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale in which Kili loses someone he loves very much, to something he hates with all his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate By Moonlight

In the cold dead of night a howl pierced the sleepy silence. Kili awoke in sweat,gasping to catch his breath,and to calm his racing heart.  
It wasn't just a dream and now he knew he wasn't imagining them. Another one could be heard to the east.  
The howls were getting closer and closer with each passing night. The tales couldn't be true. Could they? It was mostly wild stories from the back woods men claiming werewolves have come among us.  
Werewolves with a blood lust for the hunt,devouring all in its wake,and only killing for simple pleasure. It was these tales that sent a new,and uncertain fear in Kili. No matter how many times his mother and Fili would dismiss the claims, Kili knew that something wasn't safe anymore about the dark outside, or the moon that looked over it from above.  
"Kili,go back to sleep, its probably just a stray warg."  
Kili glanced at his older brother in the moonlit room,blue eyes met his own brown with reassurance,but still he in shook out of fear.  
Fili gave a deep sigh,and lifted his covers for his little brother,who was already running across the room to jump into his bed.  
The two brothers snuggled into each other, in an embrace that to others would seem unbrotherly,but to Kili his brothers arms was the safest place he could ever be.  
"You're safe here with me. I want let anything harm you."  
Fili placed a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead,and wrapping his strong muscular arms around his tiny waist.  
A blush made its way across Kili's face, and with borrowed courage from his brother,he wasn't scared to close his eyes. The warmth of Fili's embraced helped him to fall into a dream less sleep.  
Kili blinked back the bright sunlight that filtered through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and was prepared to be greeted by Fili like always.  
A small gasp was the only noise he could make when he notice the empty spot on Fili's side of the bed. Where was Fili? His big brother was always there to greet him with the dawn of the new day.  
Not bothering to change out of his night clothes young Kili leaped from bed and stormed out the room.  
"What on earth!"  
Dis, was knocked over on her rump by an unsuspecting Kili who in turn was knocked down.  
"Kili! I told you about running in the hou-"  
"Where's Fili?"  
Kili was on the verge of tears. Looking at his mother through the curtain of his wild hair.  
Dis, went over to her son and helped him up and wiped a few of his tears away.  
"He's alright Kili, he's just helping some folks out who live a little ways from here is all."  
He pouted, upset that Fili would leave without him, upset that Fili left without saying good-bye to him.  
"Come on now and get some food in you."  
Kili followed his mother into the small kitchen,the table already set with food.  
"Mom."  
"Yes Kili?"  
"I heard them again last night."  
Dis pretended to be busy with a few dirty dishes not really wanted to have the conversation with her son. She knew it was bound to come again sooner than later.  
"The howls, they sounded stronger and closer than ever before."  
Kili played with his food his appetite somewhat gone now. His mind now was filled with imaginations of horrors that come from the dark forest outside their mountain home.  
Dis finally let out a sigh and faced her son. For his sake she would lie to him,but she felt that the lie would help rather than hurt him. He didn't need to know the truth.  
"How many times must I tell you nothing is out there,besides the normal warg and wolves that hunt along the mountain side."  
Kili, frustrated let out a loud huff, “Then why can't I ever go with Fili, and uncle Thorin when they go out into the forest?”  
“Because I said so!”  
He slumped down in his chair, and decided not to pester his mother anymore, for now. She was getting worked up like she always did when he talked about the dark forest, or anything to do with it.  
Kili just decided that he would try and get a answer out of Fili again, whenever he comes back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and is still a draft somewhat, however I just wanted to post what I have so far. This chapter could change before the next update.


End file.
